Betryed
by gabiesdora
Summary: Craig just needs to talk to John Paul, there is something he needs to tell him. Fianlly John Paul listens, but will he believe Craig? rating to be safe...please R&R..enjoy!


Disclaimer: don't own anything to do with Hollyoaks

Betrayed

'John Paul! Wait up! Hang on a sec, I really need to talk to you,' Craig yelled down the street. John Paul just kept walking, not wanting to listen to anything Craig had to say.

'Will you please just wait?' Craig said, now running to try and catch up with John Paul. John Paul just kept walking although now slightly faster. When John Paul reached his front door he fumbled to get his key out and Craig finally caught up with him.

'What Craig?' John Paul snapped.

'I just want to talk, please,' he begged. John Paul opened the door and Craig walked in, John Paul not inviting him but not stopping him either.

John Paul stood by the closed front door, his arms crossed, waiting for Craig to say something. Craig turned to face John Paul; he looked nervous but determined. John Paul sighed, clearly impatient with his former best friend.

'I just- its like everything I say you won't listen to anymore. I've tried saying sorry a thousand times but you just ignore me! I know things can never go back to how they were but can we at least not hate each other? I really don't hate you and I am sorry for what I did,' Craig said very fast trying to get it over with.

'Look Craig, I don't _hate_ you either but I just don't think I can forgive you for beating me up because I'm gay, you really betrayed me,' John Paul said sighing, he had to fight to keep back tears. 'Can you just leave now, please?'

'John Paul-'

'Just go okay? I don't want you here any longer.'

'No, come on. We can still be mates, I don't want to leave.'

'Mates? After what you did, yeah right,' John Paul snarled in disgust, 'and I really don't think its up to you whether or not you leave.'

Craig looked at John Paul; in his face he saw anger but in his eyes there was something different. Craig knew he had only one choice.

'I'm not leaving,' Craig said defiantly. He walked forward, closing the gap between himself and John Paul. Craig put his hands on either side of John Paul's face and kissed him. John Paul kissed him back, he loved the feel of Craig's lips on his own but John Paul knew why he was doing this so reluctantly he pulled him away.

'Don't Craig,' he said quietly, still standing only centimetres apart. Craig kissed him softly on the lips again, only for a second.

'Craig!' he said a little louder, 'don't do this to me.'

'But this is what you want,' Craig whispered sounding confused.

'Yes this is what I want but not out of pity. You can't just kiss me to make me like you. I loved you Craig, I really did but you wanted nothing to do with me,' John Paul said, finally moving away from Craig. 'And now you want to be friends and when I don't you just use the fact that I loved you against me. I don't want your love unless it's real.'

Craig stood there thinking. He knew that if he did what was on his mind he could never go back on it. Craig hugged John Paul, his arms curling round the other boy's neck.

'I want us to be at least friends,' he whispered into John Paul's ear, 'but if we can't be that then I will be more to you, I don't care about anything else.'

'Craig, I don't want you to kiss and hug me and wish it was someone else. I don't want you to be with me everyday but hating it. I won't do that to you,' John Paul whispered back.

'I don't hate it, it doesn't feel any different than when I kiss a girl.'

'But you don't like me in that way an-'

'John Paul,' Craig said taking his head off of his shoulder and facing him, 'I think I do.'

John Paul just stared at him, trying to see the lies in his face and eyes; he always knew when Craig was lying but he couldn't see anything but the truth.

'You're just saying that.'

'Do you really think I would?'

'I don't know anymore,' John Paul whispered, sadness in his voice.

'John Paul, right now I am scared shitless because of how I feel and I really need you to believe in me and help me, please,' Craig said and John Paul believed him.

Craig leaned in and kissed John Paul and this time he didn't push away. The kiss deepened and Craig pushed John Paul against the door, pressing himself against him. John Paul never thought that this would ever happen and now it had he felt so happy he could barely contain it. Craig felt months of pent up emotion come out in that one kiss and then he truly knew how much John Paul loved him.

He felt his coat slip over his shoulders and onto the floor. John Paul kissed Craig's neck and Craig pulled John Paul's coat off of him. He moved Craig over to the sofa and pushed him onto it, still kissing. John Paul had dreamt of the feeling of Craig underneath him but nothing could compare to this. He stopped kissing him for a moment. He just looked at Craig, brushing hair away from his face.

John Paul stared into Craig's eyes and knew he loved him.


End file.
